Арка Панк Хазарда
Арка Панк Хазарда является двадцать шестой сюжетной аркой с начала манги и первой с начала Саги Пиратского Альянса [[One Piece (манга)|Манги One Piece]], продолжающейся после событий Арки Острова Рыболюдей и Саги Острова Рыболюдей. После того как Соломенные Шляпы наконец попадают в Новый Мир, они получают сигнал бедствия от группы людей с острова под названием Панк Хазард, которые заявляют, что на них напал самурай. Не долго думая, Луффи отправляется на пылающий остров. В это время, Вице-адмирал Смокер, перехватив их трансляцию, также следует за ними. На якобы охваченном смертью пустом острове, Мугивары скоро узнают, что они не одни, встречают много новых и старых врагов, исследуют тайны острова. Панк Хазард является первым островом, встретившимся Мугиварам в Новом Мире, и состоящим из замороженных и горящих земель. На острове также находятся заброшенные исследовательские лаборатории Доктора Вегапанка. ---- Предупреждение Спойлер: сюжет и/или детали концовки. ---- Краткое изложение Вход в Новый Мир: Сигнал Бедствия в Новое Приключение Когда мугивары покидают остров Рыболюдей, у них остается немного свободного времени. Нами решает провести это время, принимая ванну, используя новый Душ Темпо с Чоппером (и с Санджи и Бруком, но о них она не знала) и разговаривая с ним. Между тем, остальные члены экипажа решили пойти на рыбалку. Луффи ловит рыбу, и привлекает рыбу поогромнее, которая завлекла громадного угря. Зоро убивает её, но из-за веса рыбы корабль останавливается.Что еще хуже, перед ними внезапно появляется подводный водоворот, который называется Белый Штром. thumb|left|210pxУгря засасывает в водоворот, и он затягивает с собой в него Саузенд Санни. После дикой езды корабль вдруг врезается во что-то, и экипаж осознает, что это стая Островных Китов. Луффи по ошибке принимает кита, в которого они врезались, за Лабуна. Брук начинает плакать и звать его, хотя вскоре Усопп его успокаивает. Нами понимает, что даже не смотря на то, что они выбрались из водоворота, течение, создаваемое стаей китов, все еще представляет опасность для них и экипаж должен поднять паруса, чтобы плыть по течению. В то время как экипаж делает это, Брук начинает петь Саке Бинкса. Это привлекает внимание кита, который решает спасти их. Спустя некоторое время, Мугивары достигают поверхности. Несмотря на шторм, экипаж находится в восторге от предвкушения ожидающих их новых приключений. Вдалеке Луффи видит извержение вулкана на острове и решает отправиться туда, не обращая внимание на то, что ни одна из стрелок Лог Поса Нового Мира не указывает на этот остров. Санджи говорит Луффи, что ему удалось отрезать немного мяса, но рыба, которую они поймали, была сожжена дотла в море пламени. Усопп обеспокоен за Саузенд Санни, но Фрэнки уверяет его, что судно не сломается. Вдруг Луффи слышит звонок по Дэн Дэн Муси c просьбой о помощи , но Робин утверждает, что существует 50% вероятность того, что сигнал бедствия это просто засада, устроенная дозорными. Луффи решает ответить в любом случае, и слышит человека, призывающего на помощь, который говорит, что их убивает самурай, и что они находятся на острове Панк Хазард. Тем не менее, человек, предположительно, убит прежде, чем разговор удается продолжить. Зоро спрашивает Брука о самураях, который отвечает, что они являются мечниками из страны Вано, закрытой для посторонних и не связанной с Мировым Правительством. Луффи решает отправиться на остров с вулканом и поискать человека, подавшего сигнал. thumb|210px|Робин, Зоро, Луффи и Усопп поехали над морем огня в Мини Мерри 2 Тем временем, на морском корабле G-5, вице-адмирал Смокер отмечает, что в то время как было три острова, на которые могли отправиться пираты Соломенной Шляпы, они отправились на Панк Хазард, который был закрыт из-за инцидента четыре года назад. Тем временем на Санни члены экипажа тянут соломинки, чтобы решить, кто пойдет с Луффи. Зоро, Робин и Усопп вытягивают соломинки победителей. Санджи даёт Луффи закуску из глубоководной рыбы, а Нами образует дорогу из облаков над пламенем по которой группа искателей приключений отправляется на Мини Мерри II. В то время как другие едят, Усопп боится идти на остров, заявив, что у него есть болезнь "Немогуступитьнановыеострова". Прибытие на Панк Хазард: Приключение на Пылающем Острове Прибыв на берег, мугивары находят на пляже большие металлические ворота, на которых есть знаки мирового правительства и дозорных. Знаки предупреждают держаться подальше отсюда. Когда они достигают ворот, Зоро разрубает их, и они двинулись дальше. Усопп паникует, предупреждая их, что они собираются в очередной раз разозлить Мировое Правительство. Несмотря на страх Усоппа, экипаж высаживается на остров, и он оказывается невероятно горячим, поэтому большинство зданий растаяло. Глядя на оставшиеся здания, Робин предполагает, что эти они могли быть бывшей базой правительства. Пока они ходят по местности, Усопп говорит, как странно, что люди из Дэн Дэн Муси назвали температуру острова холодной, когда она такая горячая. Луффи спрашивает, могли ли у него быть просто глюки, а Робин задумалась, есть ли холодная область где-то на этом острове. На Таузенд Санни Нами замечает, что облака на противоположной стороне острова снежные, в то время как группа Луффи выходит на растаявшую половину, которая все еще горит. Начиная изучать, они натыкаются на черепа, которые гораздо больше, чем у гигантов, которые погибли во время катастрофы. Внезапно они оборачиваются и видят монстра, который, по их мнению, может существовать только в сказках: дракон. Дракон спрашивает мугивар, кто они такие. Внезапно дракон атакует, выдыхая огонь, заставляя мугивар избегать нападения. Луффи атакует дракона, но не наносит тому ущерб. thumb|210px Дракон посылает Луффи в полет, а Зоро начинает нападать на него, только чтобы убедится, что зверь не только устойчив к повреждениям, но и силен. Дракон снова начинает говорить, спрашивая их, являются ли они союзниками этого Ситибукая. Атаки Луффи достают спины дракона, и потом Луффи кусает его за крыло, ранив и заметив человеческие ноги на голове дракона.Затем Усопп стреляет, а Зоро обезглавливает его одним ударом.3 Между тем на Таузенд Санни Санджи готовит специальное блюдо для Нами и видит, что все на корабле спят. Он понимает что это ядовитый газ. Он пытается связаться с группой Луффи через Дэн Дэн Муси, но не успевает и тоже засыпает. После этого какие-то странные люди появляются на корабле и решают забрать с собой пиратов, за исключением Брука , для «М», их хозяина. Вернувшесь на Панк Хазард, Луффи решает вытащить ноги из головы дракона, чтобы спасти их (приняв за человека). Вскоре все понимают, что у этого "человека" не хватает половины тела. Луффи считает, что человек был убит драконом, но потом слышит разговор ног, а потом они попытались напасть на них, но напрасно, после чего ноги убегают. Луффи кричит ему, чтобы он присоединился к Луффиному экипажу, а Усопп просит на своего капитана прекратить делать это. 4 Луффи затем догоняет ноги, и они называют себя кентавром. Мугивары видят другую половину острова, на которой расположена ледяная. Усопп понимает, что это место, откуда был послан сигнал бедствия, и они должны пойти туда. Усопп потом смотрит в небо и видит крылатую женщину. Он пытается указать на нее, но она исчезает. Между тем, Санджи, Чоппер, Фрэнки и Нами проснулись в комнате на острове. Они помнят, что произошло на корабле, прежде чем они заснули, и приходят к выводу, что они были принесены сюда после того, как все заснули. Затем они замечают, что в комнате с ними есть части головы. Они складывают голову в одно целое (хотя ее верхней частью был подбородок), и она рассказывает им, что была изрезана тем, кого не знает. Узнав, что они пираты, голова восклицает, что она ненавидит пиратов так сильно потому, что именно они сделали ее такой, какая она сейчас. Голова после этого рассказывает, где они находятся: что это - замороженная половина Панк Хазарда. Пираты решают покинуть место своего заточения, и Фрэнки использует свою Радикал Бим, чтобы взорвать дверь. Команда проходит в комнату, наполненную гигантскими детьми. thumb|210px Одна Тайна За Другой: Секреты Острова Открываются Дети спрашивают, является ли группа частью замороженных людей в то время, как большинство мальчиков бежит увидеть робота, Фрэнки. Нами отмечает, что детям обычного размера далеко до самураев и спрашивает их, не видели ли они мальчика по имени Мононосуке. Тем не менее, ее появление пугает детей. Нападавшие вскоре прибыли в зал, заставив группу Нами бежать оттуда. Когда они это делают, один из детей, гигант-мальчик, просит группу взять их с острова. Другие дети присоединяются, рассказывая группе, что они выздоровели, что болезнь у них была не серьезная, и они желают вернуться домой. Это сразу же трогает мугивар. Нами, хотя поначалу неохотно, соглашается помочь и обещает спасти их. Санджи и Фрэнки выступают против этой идеи, но когда Нами заявляет, что она не может повернуться спиной к плачущим детям, безумно влюбленный Санджи сдается и атакует своих преследователей. Фрэнки поддерживает его с его любимым знаком «супер» , и они оба остаются, чтобы задержать нападающих, пока Нами и Чоппер убегают с детьми. В это время несколько членов отряда в химзащитных костюмах осматривают повреждения камеры Соломенных Шляп, разговаривая со своим "Мастером", странной сущностью, состоящей из летающего ядовитого газа. thumb|left|250px Этот Газ распознает расплавленную сталь как последствие применения одного единственного возможного оружия - лазера Пацифист Вегапанка, которым неведомо для себя теперь обладает Фрэнки. Один из людей Мастера затем сообщает, что на берегу острова обнаружен один из кораблей G-5, в ответ на что этот Газ приказывает им избавиться от него. Где-то в другом месте крылатая женщина, которую ранее заметил Усопп, разговаривает с кем-то по портативной Дэн Дэн Муси о четырех нарушителях, пока она пересекает ледяную местность. Группа Луффи вновь на корабле, Усопп разговаривает с Бруком, который, наконец, пробудился после воздействия газа. Он объясняет, что произошло, что позаботился о своих похитителях, но только после того, как Таузенд Санни был переправлен на ледяную часть острова. Связь обрывается до того, как ему удается объяснить что-либо еще. Однако у группы есть более важные проблемы, так как они встречают кентавра с телом леопарда. Сначала кентавр ведет себя с Луффи дружелюбно, считая, что Луффи тоже кентавр после того, как видит прикрепленные к пирату ноги. Однако обнаружив, что это не так, кентавр атакует Луффи, который легко справляется с нападавшим. Робин останавливает другого кентавра, с телом жирафа, пытавшегося атаковать Луффи исподтишка. Усопп обыскивает их и обнаруживает Дэн Дэн Муси с буквами "СС", нарисованными на них. и высказывает предположение, что это инициалы какого-то объединенного клана кентавров. С еще одной загадочной уликой в руках группа движется дальше в поисках своих друзей.7 Между тем корабль Смокера прибыл в замороженную часть острова, но экипаж сказал, что они не смогут подобраться к острову с ядовитым газом в воздухе, Смокер согласен, отметив, что два года назад остров был не более, чем ядовитой пустыней. Тем не менее, все изменилось, когда это место стало полем для битвы между Аокидзи и Акаину, которые навсегда изменили климат.7 Морские дозорные G-5 после обсуждают газ на острове и ставят на нем много противогазов, чтобы защитить себя. Корабль почти врезается в стену льда, но ему удается взорвать преграды. Между тем, группа Луффи замечает метель на замерзшей стороне острова, и Робин объясняет, что она, должно быть, возник из-за разницы температур на самом острове. Затем экипаж понимает, что они нуждаются в лодке, чтобы переправиться через реку, и поначалу они решают ехать на спинах других членов экипажа, которые не имеют способности Дьявольского плода, но от этого быстро отказывается Усопп, он использует одну из своих техник и создает лодку для пересечения реки. Усопп отмечает, что он получил много семян на Архипелаге Боин. Экипаж начинает переплывать реку, но один из кентавров бросает камень в лодку. Луффи снова просит кентавра присоединиться к его команде, за что его ругают все другие члены за исключением Робин. Кентавр просит разрешения у босса покончить с командой, и Усопп понимает, что о нем говорили по Ден Ден Муси. Босс кентавров прибывает, и видна гигантская темная фигура. Экипаж понимает, что из-за них поступил сигнал бедствия. Затем Зоро вырубает его людей.8 Вернувшись в Бисквитную Комнату, экипаж продолжает борьбу с газовыми людьми в масках. Газовые люди подготовились, чтобы развеять газ, но их остановил Санджи, пиная по маскам. Затем Санджи замечает, что люди под противогазами выглядят как овцы. Самурай вдруг заявляет, что «этот парень» не слабак, чем путает Фрэнки, но затем добавляет, что его туловище сейчас борется против кого-то. Между тем Брук сражается и рассказывает самураю-торсу, что за свои ошибки он стал призраком. Торс пытается напасть на Брука, но Брук отклоняет атаку и начинает бежать, отметив, что туловище использует стиль двух мечей.8 Между тем, в комнате Мастера, кто-то сообщил что Смокер прибыл на остров. Мастер приказывает своим людям скрыть корабли в передней части объекта, и скрыться самим. Затем он превращается в газ и залезает в химический стакан.8 Ситибукаи против Дозорных, Мугивары против Кентавров В другом месте, Смокер и его батальон, наконец, вышли на сушу. Они подходят к двери лабораторного комплекса, готовясь арестовать тех, кто здесь находится. Из двери выходит Трафальгар Ло, являющийся одним из Ситибукай. Ло спрашивает Смокера, почему он находится в его доме для отдыха, и морские дозорные, упоминают, что Ло отправил сто пиратских сердец Мировому Правительству, в обмен на титул Ситибукая. Смокер говорит Ло , что Панк Хазард закрыт даже для людей, связанных с правительством, на что Ло возражает, что к Смокеру это также относится.8 Между тем, дети сообщают группе Нами, что их родители попросили учёных Панк Хазард вылечить их, и что сотрудники забрали их внезапно, не дав попрощаться . Нами просит Чоппера проверить их позже, чтобы увидеть, действительно ли они были вылечены, и он соглашается. Группа заходит в тупик, но Чоппер ударяет по кнопке, открывающей дверь, и образует проход. Нами сразу говорит, что это морозильная комната, и просит одолжить Чоппера свой мех ей. Дети восклицают, что они не хотят идти туда, потому что это выглядит страшно, и из-за того, что в этой комнате есть кто-то ещё. Группа оглядывается, и обнаруживает, что здесь находятся замороженные тела, которые выстроились по всей комнате. Чоппер и Нами в страхе бросились бежать, оставляя детей позади. 9 Вернёмся в Бисквитную комнату, Санджи и Фрэнки открыли нижнюю половину тела людей Панк Хазард и видят что те - наполовину овцы. Голова самурая затем восклицает, чтобы тот позволил ему идти, и что он будет искать своего сына, потому что он не заметил его в группе детей. Санджи говорит, что не может сделать это, потому что он будет чувствовать себя виноватым, и спрашивает самурая, где находится его тело. Самурай отвечает, что он не хочет быть в долгу перед пиратами, и что он не будет просить их о помощи, даже если он умрёт. Затем он говорит, что они могут поискать его тело, если хотят, самурай не будет возражать. Санджи сердится и бьёт голову о землю, злобно комментируя происходящее. В передней части объекта, Тасиги проигрывает запись вызова бедствия, в то время как к Смокер и Ло слушают. Запись заканчивается, и Смокер говорит, что сигнал бедствия пришёл с этого острова, без сомнения, из-за описания местности и названия самого острова. Смокер напоминает, что Ло знаком с Луффи после инцидента с семьёй Росвальда, и боролся с ним и с Юстассом Кидом против морских дозорных. Затем он вспоминает спасение Ло Луффи в Маринфорде. Ло говорит Смокеру , что он знает о подставных чрезвычайных сигналах дозорных, но Смокер говорит ему, что сигнал бедствия настоящий, Ло отвечает, что он ничего не знает, и что им не о чем разговаривать. Смокер просит Ло позволить ему увидеть внутреннюю часть научно-исследовательского центра, но Ло отказывается, потому что в настоящее время это его дом для отдыха. Ло говорит Смокеру, что если он увидит Луффи на острове, он сам будет охотиться за ним, и что нет у них причин для волнений, поэтому они должны уйти. 9 Группа Нами вдруг выбегает из объекта, что удивляет всех. Фрэнки появляется в своей форме "танка" вместе с Санджи и головой самурая, и присоединяются к группе детей. G-5 были ошеломлены, заявив, что они не могут даже понять, что их больше удивило из всего увиденного. Чоппер узнаёт, что Ло тот самый сверхновый с архипелага, затем обвиняет его в похищении детей, и говорит, что Ло никогда не получит их обратно. Санджи также замечает Смокера и Тасиги,которые удивлены тому, что здесь есть дети. Понимая, что дозорные не дадут им пройти, часть команды мугивар говорят детям бежать обратно к задней двери. 9 Смокер спрашивает, почему Ло солгал ему, Ло отвечает, что он сам удивлён увиденному. Морские дозорные хотят начать преследовать мугивар, но останавливаются в шоке, когда Ло использует свою способность Дьявольского плода, чтобы опрокинуть их корабль. Ло говорит, что он не может позволить им покинуть остров, и Смокер начинает битву против Ло. 9 На озере в центре острова, Луффи, Зоро, Робин и Усопп выпали из своей лодки из-за выстрелов кентавров на другой стороне озера, заставляя Зоро и Усоппа поддерживать Луффи и Робин. Зоро хочет атаковать, но акула нападет на него из-под воды и тащит вниз, и команда понимает, что озеро на самом деле было частью океана, но стало таким из-за атак Кудзана и Сакадзуки. Кентавры готовы уже добить своих жертв, но Брук замораживает стволы их ружий, заставляя взорваться. Это дает Зоро, Луффи, Робин и Усоппу время, чтобы победить акул и выйти из воды мокрыми и замёрзшими . Затем они решили напасть на кентавров и украсть их теплую одежду. 10 Вернёмся снова в научно-исследовательский центр Вегапанка, Ло положил разрезанный на куски корабль на скалу, сделав его непригодным для плавания. Ло меняет местами сознания членов команды соломенной шляпы и крадет все Дэн Дэн Муси морских дозорных, предотвращая их контакт с мировым правительством. Смокер атакует Ло, который уклоняется и режет дозорных, используя свою способность Дьявольского плода. Тасиги пытается атаковать, несмотря на предупреждение Смокера, но Ло режет её напополам при помощи своей способности. Тасиги говорит, что это большой позор для мечника - быть рассечённым, но не быть убитым, - и просит Ло добить её, на что Трафальгар отвечает ей, что "слабаки не выбирают как им умереть". Дозорные стреляют в Ло пулями, но тот просто меняет их местами со снегом около ног дозорных, избегая травм. Ло собирается разрезать Тасиги еще раз, но Смокер блокирует его атаку и затем валит на землю. Ло отступает , и они со Смокером сталкиваются в битве, в свою очередь Ло заставляет куски корабля летать повсюду, заставляя дозорных отступить. 11 Между тем, Луффи, Зоро, Усопп, Робин и Брук победили кентавров, украли их теплую одежду и заставили их лидера, Коричневую Бороду транспортировать на своей спине на другую часть острова. В научно-исследовательскОм центре Вегапанка, газовый Мастер, являющийся хозяином "сатиров" встречается с Моне, которая рассказывает ему о прибытии пиратов Соломенной Шляпы на остров. Снаружи Смокер атакует Ло своим дзютте, но Ло уклоняется при помощи своей способности и и крадёт сердце Смокера из его тела, победив дозорного. В это время, Луффи прибывает и удивляется, увидя Ло. Вырванное Сердце: Правда Острова Луффи выражает благодарность Ло за спасение его жизни два года тому назад, а затем спрашивает, где говорящий медведь, который в команде Ло, помня его ещё с Амазон Лили. Трафальгар Ло говорит Луффи, что нет никакой необходимости,чтобы выражать благодарность, и что он просто действовал по наитию в то время. Ло говорит, что они двое пираты, в свою очередь Луффи соглашается с Ло, что раз они оба ищут Ван Пис то являются врагами. Затем Луффи замечает дозорных без сознания и также Смокера с дырой в груди. Тасиги, которая в настоящее время присоединила части своего тела, обвиняет Ло, но останавливается, когда Ло меняет их со Смокером сознания телами. Когда соломенные шляпы заметили морских дозорных, Луффи говорит, что он хочет спросить что-то у Ло, но Трафальгар отвечает, что они должны пойти в заднюю часть научно-исследовательского центра, чтобы найти другую часть команды, и что они снова встретятся в ближайшее время. С этими последними словами, Ло повторно входит в здание лабораторного комплекса. 13 Между тем, за научно-исследовательскийм центром, Санджи вне себя от радости из-за нахождения в теле Нами , дети не могут понять что происходит с мугиварами. Дети восклицают, что они замёрзли, и не могут двигаться дальше. Самурай рассказывает, что им надо положить каждому на голову листочек или камень, и когда они делают это, они внезапно Оказываются в одежде. Самурай объясняет, что он съел "необычный плод", который дал ему власть одевать в одежду себя и других людей, но с побочным эффектом: одежда исчезнет, как только они снимут её. Вдруг группа Луффи прибывает и видит, как Нами(в теле Френки) бьёт засмотревшегося на свою грудь Санджи(в теле Нами). 13 Очутившись на разрушенной части лабораторного комплекса, беглецы подмечают, что тут всё выглядит так, будто быЛо разнесено взрывом. Самурай прикрепляет свою голову к ногам(отобрав ноги у Луффи) и объяснил всем, что он является причиной, по которой был сделан вызов бедствия из-за того, что он порезал кентавров, и что сигнал бедствия был на самом деле предназначены для Коричневой Бороды. Самурай говорит, что он сделал это, чтобы спасти своего сына, и что он убьёт любого , кто встанет на его пути. Он приходит к выводу, что его сын по-прежнему должен быть внутри. Затем объяснил Луффи, что Ло в настоящее время является Ситибукаем, к удивлению последнего. Самурай заявляет, что Ло порезал его на части: голову забросил в лабораторию, тело оставил там, где было(в ледяных землях), а ноги оказались в пылающих землях, где они бегали, пока не прикрепились к дракону. Он также объяснил, почему казалось, что ноги могли говорить, это было связано с умением самурая говорить при помощи пердежа. Брук затем говорит группе, что он столкнулся с отделенным туловищем, но он убежал от него и не знает, где торс находится. 13 Между тем, в недавно основанной G-5 базой, Смокер в теле Тасиги в понимает, что инициалы CC увиденные им наталкивают на мысль, что это есть никто иной как печально известный Цезарь Клаун , бывший коллега доктора Вегапанка, разыскиваемый преступник и эксперт по созданию оружия массового поражения. 13 Тасиги в теле Смокера, сообщает, что были доклады о детях, погибших или пропавших без вести в районе острова, но всякий раз, когда должны были отправить корабли для расследования - это всё списывалось на несчастные случаи при кораблекрушении. Смокер приходит к выводу, что инциденты были фальсифицированы и ответственный за это - кто то из G-5. Когда отряд возмущается заявлению командира, Смокер говорит, что мир никогда не будет совершенным, пока им правят люди. Он приказывает своим войскам реквизировать один из кораблей противника и уведомить морскую штаб-квартиру, утверждая, что он не может покинуть остров пока он не получит своё тело назад у Ло. 14 Внутри объекта, Цезарь назвал кого-то по Дэн Дэн Муси именем "Джокер", который дал ему разрешение на устранение Соломенных шляп, дозорных с G-5 и Огненного Лиса Кинемона, затем звонит своим подчинённым-убийцам и отдаёт приказ о ликвидации, приказывая захватить кого возможно, а кого нет - отравить ядом. Моне любопытно, почему Соломенная шляпа вернулся в строй после двух лет, внезапно в помещение врывается обмороженный кентавр без одежды. Он информирует Цезаря, что Соломенные шляпы захватили Коричневую Бороду. Цезарь проявляет заботу о кентавре и предлагает лекарство, которое его исцелит. 14 Между тем в убежище мугивар , Усопп сделал мини-маски для подмененных членов, чтобы они могли отличить, кто есть кто. Луффи беседует со связанным Коричневым Бородой, который заявляет, что он ненавидит тех, кто состоит в "худшем поколении".Он рассказывает, что он потерял команду и ноги по вине Бэйзила Хоукинса и израненный добрался до Панк Хазард. Борода утверждает, что когда-то этот остров изобиловал жизнью, а также являлся базой для экспериментов Вегапанка. Некоторые преступники отправлялись на остров вместо тюремного заключения для экспериментов. 14 Около четырех лет назад, химический эксперимент не удался и две из трех лабораторий были уничтожены, оставив руины на острове. Газ, освобожденный от взрыва, погубил растения и всё живое. Персонал бежал с острова, бросив заключенных. Те, что были в нетронутой части объекта, выжили и скрывались там, но даже они были поражены газом и парализовались ниже пояса. Тогда, год спустя, явился Цезарь, при помощи своих способностей очистив остров от яда и дав возможность передвигаться тем, кого покалечил газ. 14 Коричневая Борода оказался на острове через год после того, как его команда была уничтожена, и получил надежду, когда он был найден Цезарем и его группой. Вскоре после этого прибыл Трафальгар Ло и использовал свои способности, чтобы заменить инвалидам конечности частями животных. Когда его спросили о драконе, с которым группа Луффи столкнулась, было выявлено, что это существо было создано Вегапанком, чтобы охранять остров, он может адаптироваться к любой среде. Борода предостерегает мугивар от встречи с ним, не зная, что дракон был убит и съеден шляпами. Коричневая борода говорит, что Цезарь трудится и проводит исследования на благо всего человечества, и мугивары обречены стать его подопытными крысами. 14 Вернёмся в лабораторию Вегапанка, где один из кентавров принимает специальное "лечение", но все эффекты только ухудшают его состояние, прежде чем Цезарь убивает его. Моне утверждает что это провал,Б но Цезарь не согласен, утверждая, что он сделал взрыв четыре года назад, и это было частью его плана. Цезарь клянется, чтобы покажет мировому правительству, кто величайший учёный в мире. 14 Вернёмся к Смокеру. Он говорит своим людям, что Цезарь был виновником химического инцидента четыре года назад, а не Вегапанк. Он утверждает, что его работа в создании оружия массового поражения была незаконна, его арестовали, но Цезарю удалось скрыться. Смокер утверждает, что если Цезарь продолжит исследование сейчас, то будет еще один инцидент, как и раньше, если они не остановят его в ближайшее время. 14 Пик-а-Буу! Гигантские Дети и Убийцы Заснеженных Гор Фрэнки шляется по округе в теле Чоппера, пока Брук рассказывает Санджи, что самурай ушёл искать своё туловище. Кок чувствует ответственность за Кинемона, и отправляется за ним, а музыкант решает составить ему компанию (на самом деле, оба хотели увидеть трусики Нами). Услышав их, Нами заставляет Зоро также пойти с ними (ведь Зоро будет отвлекать Санджи вечными спорами, и они будут драться). Чоппер выясняет, что не так с детьми. Один из них, Синд, вдруг испытывает приступ боли, ещё двое вскоре тоже её почувствовали. Чоппер спрашивает, что они обычно делают в это время, и Синд отвечает, что им выдают конфеты. Чоппер спрашивает у Коричневой Бороды, что он знает о детях, но тот отвечает, что ничего, и это правда, поскольку бывший пират действительно верил в то, что Цезарь лечил их. Чоппер не соглашается и заявляет, что обнаружил в телах детей NHC10, наркотик, который используют всего несколько докторов (в том числе и Куреха), но он вызывает сильное привыкание в больших дозах. Он предполагает, что наркотик попадал в детей через конфеты, поскольку так они не смогли бы сбежать. Когда Луффи хочет дать конфетку, Чоппер запрещает. Синд умоляет дать ему хотя бы одну, но Луффи слушается Чоппера, и ребёнок становится агрессивным и бьет Мугивару так сильно, что он врезается в стену. Когда Усопп предполагает, что мальчик силен, поскольку он гигант, дети рассказывают, что все они были нормальных размеров, когда прибыли на остров. Чоппер понимает, что над детишками ставили эксперименты. Когда у Синда и других детей начинается ломка, Усопп не даёт Луффи их ударить, и стреляет спящей звездой, чтобы они уснули. Чоппер умоляет капитана спасти их, и последний соглашается, хотя Фрэнки добавляет, что это будет нелегко. Робин также говорит, что нужно собрать факты. Луффи решает найти Цезаря, пока Чоппер и Нами будут с детьми. Чтобы дети больше не бушевали, пираты их связывают. Фрэнки волнуется за них и говорит про Ло. В то же время на горной дороге, ведущей к исследовательским лабораториям, мы узнаем, что Зоро, Санджи и Брук потеряли сознание. Рядом с ними - гигантские следы. Внутри лаборатории Ло отдаёт сердце Смокера Цезарю. Последний добавляет, что отправил солдат по душу дозорных. Когда его спрашивают о Мугиварах, он упоминает, что дети должны вернуться, но Моне предостерегает его, что не стоит недооценивать пиратов. Мы узнаем, что за ними отправилась двое профессиональных убийц: Кул Бразерс Йети. Братья связываются с охраной, чтобы те подобрали Брука, Нами (Санджи) и Зоро, заявляя, что они убиты. В лаборатории Цезарь радуется новости, а Моне недоумевает и спрашивает Ло, что он помнит оБ этих пиратах два года назад. Цезарь мгновенно обвиняет Трафальгара, что последний позвал пиратов на остров, но Ло отвечает, что узнал об их приезде, когда лично столкнулся с ними около лаборатории, и в другом случае уж точно не рассказал бы учёному об их появлении. Мы видим флешбэк, когда на остров прибывает Ло и предлагает Цезарю стать его телохранителем в обмен на свободное перемещение по лаборатории и неразглашение информации, что пират тут был (Включая Джокера). Цезарь согласился после вопроса Моне, сможет ли он помочь заключённым с острова. В настоящем времени учёный извиняется перед Ло и спрашивает про детей. Он подтверждает теорию Чоппера, и рассказывает про то, что добавлял в конфеты газ, что ы дети не смогли уйти от него (к отвращению Ло). Затем Трафальгар говорит Цезарю и Моне, чтобы они позвали его, если понадобится. [16] В укрытии Мугивар начались взрывы. Чоппер (в теле Санджи) и Нами (в теле Фрэнки) вместе с детьми были там, пока остальные члены команды (Луффи, Робин, Усопп и Фрэнки в теле Чоппера) направились к главной лаборатории. Чоппер пытается засечь врага, но не может понять, где он. Группа Луффи слышит взрывы и, увидев гигантские следы, отправляется на помощь своим накама. Коричневая Борода раскрывает, что это Йети Кул Бразерс, убийцы, которые могут, как вспышка, появиться и исчезнуть, а также прикончить любую цель за должное вознаграждение. Даже бывший пират не видел их лиц.[16] В этот момент один из братьев, Скотч, появляется перед группой, которая не поняла, что он был там, пока они разговаривали. Скотч рассказывает, что Коричневая Борода также в их списке, и даёт послушать запись по Ден Ден Муси, где Цезарь приказывает убитЬ его. Коричневая Борода не может и поверить и начинает кричать, но Йети стреляет в него, думая, что убил. Группа Луффи возвращается, привлекая внимание братьев. Они начинают стрелять по ним, но Луффи уворачивается и собирается атаковать, но двое исчезли.[16] Прибегает Чоппер, сообщая, что Нами похитили. Мы узнаем, что она была схвачена по приказу Цезаря, поскольку тот был заинтересован лазерами Фрэнки (в чьём теле находилась Нами), ведь они были созданы Вегапанком. В то же время в задней части лаборатории охранник спрашивает Ло, что он тут делает. Трафальгар отвечает, что делает так, как хочет, и оставляет разрезанного пополам охранника Цезаря позади.[16] В место укрытия Мугивар прибывает Луффи и видит раненного Коричневую Бороду. Чоппер рассказывает, что к ним пришли две странные фигуры и начали атаковать группу, а также они забрали Нами. Луффи решает идти за ними, и Фрэнки (в теле Чоппера) заявляет, что также хочет помочь, и просит Чоппера дать ему Рамбл Бол. Чоппер даёт Фрэнки его и говорит, что использовать шарик нужно только в крайнем случае, но Фрэнки не слушает и сьедает, превратившись в огромного монстра, и выбегает. Луффи бежит за ним и не понимает, что Фрэнки потерял сознание и не может управлять Формой Монстра.[17] В это же время в лаборатории Цезаря учёный подчеркивает, что удивлён обнаружить оружие ВегапАнка в теле Фрэнки, и говорит, что ему не терпится разрезать пирата и посмотреть, что там. Затем Цезарь Просит не провоцировать Дозорных, ведь у него есть план.[17] За лабораторией Нами кричит на Йети, чтобы те отпустили её. Она заявляет, что они ещё пожалеют, когда придёт Луффи. Братья рассказывают, что в их ружьях находится ядовитый газ, а её друзья будут искать их по следам. Луффи убегает от атак Фрэнки, следуя за следами, и падает со скалы. Он видит большие сосульки внизу, пока братья смеются над пиратом, которого "постигнет такая глупая смерть". Однако Мугивраа использует Хаки Вооружения и уничтожает помехи. Когда Рок начинает стрелять по нему, юный капитан вспоминает слова Рейли о том, что нужно не только отражать удары, но и целиться ими в верном направлении, повышая урон. Луффи надувается, как шар, и, прицелившись, отбивает пули в направление Йети. Это ранит Рока, но Фрэнки продолжает мешать Луффи, атакуя его. Братья видят в конфликте выгоду. Они рассказывают оБ их особом KYP - газовых пулях, которые в момент опьяняют (так они вырубили Зоро, Санджи и Брука). Братья кидают в пиратов ледник, но Фрэнки в последний момент отбивает его обратно, победив Рока. Затем он продолжил нападать на Луффи, но последний вырубает его Gomu Gomu No Elephant Gun. В это время Скотч убегает вместе с Нами, взбираясь вверх по скале. Луффи пытается догнать его, но ему трудно из-за скользкой поверхности. Когда Йети добрался до верха, он встречает там Ло и просит о помощи. Тот разрезает Скотча пополам и использует свою способность "дефибриллятор". Трафальгар объясняет Луффи, что на Панк Хазарде находится важный ключ, которые сможет ввергнуть Новый Мир в хаос. Он спрашивает, не хочет ли Луффи создать с ним Альянс против одного из Йонко, ведь у Ло есть план. Затем "Хирург Смерти" раскрывает, кого из Йонко он собирается победить. Внезапная Союзник и Внезапная Угроза: Ситибукаи и Смайли Нами (в теле Фрэнки) заявляет, что Луффи нечего обсуждать с Ло, однако Мугивара, узнав, какого Ёнко Ло собирается победить, соглашается на союз. В укрытии Чоппер и Усопп абсолютно не принимают решения капитана. Робин соглашается с Луффи, но добавляет, что большинство альянсов распадается, когда одна сторона предает другую. Когда Луффи спрашивает у Ло, собирается ли он предавать их, а тот отрицает это, Мугивара города заявляет, что Трафальгар "хороший парень". Он говорит, чтодоверяет своей команде и знает, какие они сильные, что смущает и очень льстит его накама. Затем Ло возвращает Чоппера и Фрэнки в свои тела, в то время как Нами переносится в тело Санджи. Чоппер злится на Луффи и Фрэнки, поскольку он не может пошевелиться.18 Ло объясняет, что дети были объектами для экспериментов по созданию великанов для армии. Внезапно Ло осознал, что ему ещё предстоит помочь детям и самураю Кинемону, поскольку это хочет сделать Луффи. В этот момент Усопп спрашивает у Ситибукая, считает ли он, что альянс - это временный союз с определёнными обязательствами, на что получает положительный ответ, а затем говорит, что для Луффи это нечто другое. Недовольный Ло соглашается помочь спасти детей, но отказывается в помощи самураю. Ло просит Чоппа идти с ним, и, к ужасу Ситибукая, Чоппера привязывают к его мечу, поскольку последний не может двигаться. Ло объясняет, чего хочет Цезарь. Затем он добавляет, что только владеющие Хаки могут сражаться с учёным, и Луффи называет Зоро и Санджи, тех, кто помимо него самого владеют волей. Ло рассказывает о своём плане: нужно поймать Цезаря, и добавляет, что если они сделают это, все дальнейшие события начнут стремительно развиваться. Также Хирург Смерти просит уговорить другую часть команды принять альянс.18 В это время дозорные с G-5's сражаются против бывших заключенных. Смокер и Тасиги её понимают, что происходит, ведь заключенные считались умершими. В лаборатории Вегапанка продолжает звонить Ден Ден Муси, который пытается игнорировать Цезарь, понимая, что это просьба о помощи его миньонов. Затем он смеётся, решив натравить на врагов своего "зверька". В Огненных Землях два кентавра убегают, спасая свои жизни, он того, что они освободили по приказу ученого. Они отчаянно пытаются связаться, пока их преследует гигантский монстр. Смайли (монстр) выпускает ядовитый газ в виде облака, который не даёт кентаврам дышать.18 В то же время Зоро, Санджи и Брук очнулись и уже продолжают поиски самурая. Они спорят насчёт того, что их атаковало. История переносится на час ранее, когда они обнаружили следы, которые, по их мнению, принадлежали снежному человеку. Эти следы довели их до скалы, однако там их поджидали Йети Кул Бразерс, которые усыпили троицу. Они выстрелили в скалу, чтобы пираты упали на шипы внизу. Хоть Санджи и Брук заснули, Зоро ещё был в сознании, так что успел разрезать сосульки. Позже, когда за ними пришли охранники, Очнувшийся Санджи побил их, добавив, что с телом Нами надо быть аккуратнее, а затем разбудил ударом Брука и Зоро. В настоящем времени Троица решает поискать самурая у озера. Пока они зовут его, Санджи ступает по замерзшей голове Кинемона, не замечая его. Затем Брук также наступает на него, а Зоро замечает самурая, после чего его размораживают. Кинемону рассказывает, что его парализовало. Замерзшему самураю говорят создать себе тёплую одежду. Но Кинемон объясняет, что его тело в воде. Команда решает помочь, из-за чего удивляется самурай. Санджи объясняет, что он в ответе за него, поэтому они и собираются достать торс. Подойдя к воде, они видят бегущих подчинённых Коричневой Бороды. Они кричат, что нужно бежать от монстра, и направляются к лаборатории. Затем Пиарты видят за озером огромное темно-розовое чудовище. Цезарь в своей лаборатории рассказывает о Смайли. Смайли - живое воплощение химического оружия, погубившего остров 4 года назад. Он изобрёл серо-водородную бомбу, уничтожившую все за несколько часов. Год спустя он конденсировал газ и создал Смайли. Снаружи дозорные продолжают борьбу. В укрытии Мугивар Луффи решает идти за Цезарем. Он добавляет, что они не опоздают, поскольку у него появилась идея. Чоппер и Ло проникают на территорию лаборатории. На вопрос Чоппера, почему Ло не может сам поймать Цезаря, ведь он такой сильный, Трафальгар объясняет, что есть некоторые обстоятельства, из-за которых ему нужна поддержка Мугивар. Внезапно дозорные и охранники смотрят в небо. На них что-то летит. Это Луффи с командой: Робин и Фрэнки. Ло ужасается, Чоппер радуется, а Мугивара кричит, что хочет схватить Цезаря. Все вокруг удивляются. Некоторые люди Цезаря нападают на пиратов, но Фрэнки легко с ними расправляется, пока Луффи гадает, где ученый. На капитана нападет Тасиги, но он её быстро побеждает с помощью Хаки, удивляясь, почему Смокер стал таким слабым. Смокер же, видя это, атакует сзади, что также озадачивает Луффи, поскольку Тасиги стала сильнее. Робин объясняет капитану, что, должно быть, их поменяли местами. Луффи понимает, что сильная Тасиги - Смокер, и говорит, что подождёт из битвы до того, как Смокер получит своё тело. В это время ФрЭнком удаётся открыть двери в лабораторию лазером.20 Когда группа Луффи собирается войти внутрь, Слайм внезапно взбирается на корабль Дозора. Обе стороны пытаются понять, что это за существо. Дозорные с G-5 пытаются атаковать его, но монстр выделяет токсичный газ, и слизь снова соединятся вместе, делая его больше. Один из дозорных предлагает столкнуть его в воду и пытается сделать это, но застревает в слизи. Товарищи стараются его достать, пока он кричит, что не чувствует лица. затем дозорный пытается пожечь монстра. Вначале это работало, но внезапно слизь взорвалась, уничтожив корабль и людей на нем. Люди Цезаря сначала думают, что Смайли самоуничтожился, но затем монстр вновь стал сливаться воедино уже на земле. Обе стороны начали паниковать, пытаясь сбежать от чудовища. появляется Цезарь, заявляя, что Смайли обо всех позаботится. Поскольку Слайм не любит воду, он перебрасывал себя кусками через озеро. То, что увидели Зоро, Санджи и Брук, - место, откуда монстр перебирается через реку. Когда учёный начинает что-то объяснять, на него нападет Луффи. Группа Зоро обсуждает находку. Брук рассказывает о книге про слизь, которая может становиться разными сушастыми и разъедать одежду на девушках. Зоро замечает, что слизь, попадающая в озеро, убивает рыбу. Осознавая, что если так дело и продолжится, то в озеро будет не залезть, Санджи вызывается нырнуть за торсом Кинемона, оставив Зоро и Брука следить за слизью. В главной лаборатории Ло встречается с Моне. Он рассказывает, что собирается уехать с острова и ему требуется её помощь. Она соглашается помочь. Когда Ло и Моне покинули комнату, спрятавшийся в сумке Чоппер смотрит, как они уходят. Снаружи Луффи начинает биться с Цезарем и использует Gomu Gomu no Bell, ' усиленный Хаки Вооружения. Цезарь уклоняется и пытается использовать ядовитый дым против Мугивары, но на последнего это не работает, поскольку после битвы с Магелланом у него выработался иммунитет. Он ударяет ученого, и тот падает на землю. Внезапно Цезарь использует кастаньет, посылая взрывной газ. Луффи попадает во взрыв и начинает падать, пока Цезарь подзывает слизь схватить его. Происходит ещё больший взрыв. На секунду кажется, будто Луффи был пойман, однако он появляется сзади ученого, успев вовремя избежать взрыва. Он бьет Цезаря '''Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp, ' и кажется, что с учёным покончено. Он зовёт Фрэнки и Робин, но внезапно пират начинает кашлять и теряет сознание. Цезарь встаёт, заявляя, что Луффи недооценил его. В то же время Ло также испытывает боль и падает на пол. К не у кто-то приближается, и Трафальгар узнаёт фигуру, спрашивая, что тот делает на острове. Человек здоровается с пиратом, говоря, что тот подрос с их последней встречи. Секреты Раскрыты: Идентичность Джокера и Синокуни Человек, Верго, говорит Ло, что "они" не доверяют Цезарю и отправили Моне в качестве агента для контроля над ним, добавив, что сам он прибыл на приехавшем танкере SAD с Дресс Розы. Ло пытается атаковать его, но Верго использует технику со свой бамбуковой палкой и легко побеждает Ло. Снаружи Цезарь пробил Фрэнки, Робин, а также Тасиги и Смокера, что поразило дозорных с G-5, которые видели, что учёный даже не коснулся их. Цезарь приказывает свои людям связать этих пятерых, а сам он позаботится о падающей слизи с неба. На озере Зоро и Брук безуспешно пытаются противостоять слизи, а самураю вдруг становится очень больно. Под водой Санджи находит торс, укушенный акулой. Он отталкивает её, и когда она снова пытается напасть, акула поползает в ядовитую зону. Несмотря на то, что Санджи осознаёт, что навредит телу Нами, он использует 'Blue Walk, 'чтобы выбраться на верности до того, как яд доберётся до него самого. Наконец тело самурая собрано воедино. Он представляется Кинемоном и благодарит за помощь. Однако четверка оказывается окружённой слизью. Кинемону выходит вперёд, заявляя, что его называют "Огненным Лисом" за то, что его меч Горит. Он разрежает слизь, поджигая её И взорвав. Впечатленный Зоро соглашается помочь спасти его сына. На неком острове родители детей отчаянно просят помочь Коммодора Ярисуги, который говорит, что их дочерям и сыновья не помочь, ведь они мертвы. Родители надеются, что Вице-адмирал Верго поможет им. На Панк Хазарде Усопп и Нами не справляются с детьми. Побочные эффекты делают их похожими на зомби, так что Усопп никак не может помочь им заснуть. Внезапно появляется Цезарь и обещает детям дать им заслуженные конфеты. В то же время Зоро, Санджи, Брук и Кинемон продолжают бежать от слизи. Оказывается, что слизь съела Дьявольский Фрукт типа Зоан (Сара Сара но Ми, Модель: Аксолотль), а её имя Смайли. В лаборатории Цезаря Моне разговаривает с Верго, намекая, что у него на щеке осталось мясо от бургеры. Луффи, Робин, Фрэнки, Ло, Смокер и Тасиги просыпаются в клетке. Роьин спрашивает, не чувствуют ли они ностальгии, ведь подобное уже случалость в Алабасте, когда Луффи и Смокер были заперты вместе. Верго оказывается не только дозорный, но и пиратом Донкихота Дофламинго. Усопп и Нами пытаются сражаться с Цезарем, пока дети страдают от наркотиков. Усопп использует Огненную Звезду, но она не помогает. Цезарь рассказывает о способностях своего Дьявольского Фрукта, когда он может убрать кислород из воздуха, что и привело к поражению Луффи и остальных. Также Усопп и Нами теперь отбиваются от озверевших детей. Они проигрывают, и когда их собираются убитт, появляется Коричневая Борода, которая спасает парочку. Он выжил после атаки Йети Кул Бразерс. Это позволяет Нами и УсоппУсопп прийти в себя и отправиться за детьми, в то время как Коричневая Борода решает расквитаться С Цезарем. Бывший пират заявляет, что он спасёт своих людей от лжи Цезаря, однако последний называет его капитаном-неудачником, не справившимся с мощью Нового Мира, и побеждает его с помощью атаки 'Gastanets. 'Он догоняет Усоппа и Нами и также побеждает их, а затем возвращает детей в лабораторию. Когда он сделал это, начинается трансляция для всех подпольных брокеров Нового Мира и рассказывает о своём намерении показать свой "эксперимент" на пойманных субъектах для демонстрации оружия. Среди этих брокеров люди Биг Мам, а также капитан Кид, которому интересно посмотреть, что же будет. В лаборатории Цезаря дозорные замечают Летающий Газовый Балон. Оттуда выходят дети и просят конфеты. Цезарь говорит им вернуться в Бисквитную комнату. Он приказывает своим людям запереть дверь, когда дети войдут внутрь. Мота внезапно начинает приходить в себя и понимает, что предала Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, а затем стучит по двери, призывая на помощь Нами. В пещере Нами и Усопп просыпаются. В это время в лабораторию входит Цезарь и начинает разговор с Верго. Он говорит, что эксперимент скоро начнётся, так что нужно записывать видео. Затем он начинает злить Ло, называя того слабаком. Затем мы узнаем, что Трафальгар, используя способности своего фрукта, отдал своё сердце Цезарю, чтобы заработать доверие последнего, а Моне дала своё. Оказывается, теперь сердце Ситибукая у Верго, вот почему он так легко победил. Верго сжимает сердце Ло, и последний кричит в агонии. До того как Моне говорит, что видео готово, Цезарь раскрывает, что у него сердце Смокера. В Ледяных Землях огромный кусок конфеты лежит на земле. Начинается трансляция для брокеров. Цезарь рассказывает про Смайли и объясняет, как он погубил все живое на острове 4 года назад. Он расркывает, что Смайли - это замедленная бомба H2S. Оружие он называет Синокуни. В то же время группа Зоро убегает от Смайли и замечает гигантскую часть конфеты. Люди Цезаря подтверждают, что Смайли добрался до Ледяных Земель. Учёный приказываете им начать эвакуацию и снять костюмы. Вдруг появляется убегающий дракон Вегапанка. Цезарь выглядит обеспокоенным, на что Моне говорит ему, что он плохой актёр. Цезарь просит Смайли не есть пока конфету, но тот не слушается и сьедает ее, учёный называет оружие хорошим мальчиком, но Моне замечает, что он не слушался приказов. Когда Смайли сьедает конфету, он начинает странно вести себя. Снаружи группа Зоро и кентавры быстро спасаются от этого существа. Внезапно Смайли издаёт рёв и начинает таять, в то время как на брошенных санях виден фрукт, на котором пометка "Дьявольский Плод". Вскоре учёный говорит, что Смайли умер, и он надеется на следующую встречу. Слизь начинает превращаться в пар и распространяться по местности. Один из кентавров был пойман и превращён в камень. Цезарь начинает праздновать и говорит, что газ может только парализовать жертву, но не убить. Однако он изобрёл новый вид газа, который превращает тела в пепел, полностью парализуя. Пока брокеры продолжают смотреть, как людей Цезаря пареализует, в то время как люди Смокера комментируют, что газ скоро доберётся и до них. Группе Зоро никак не удаётся оторваться от преследующего их газа, но они замечают дракона около кентавров. Они забираются на него, надеясь быстрее добраться до лаборатории. Луффи видит группу Зоро на экране, что привлекает внимание Цезаря, который говорит, что газ вскоре доберётся до них. Затем клетку со схваченными пиратами, а также Смокером и Тасиги, краном начинают переносить в сторону надвигающегося газа, чтобы доказать, что оружие Цезаря жёстче любого пирата с высокой наградой. Чоппер начинает паниковать, увидя это, и пытается придумать что-нибудь. Внезапно на него падает бумажка с надписью "ничего не делай", что его удивляет. Клетку переносят за пределы лаборатории, и их видят люди Смокера, решающие помочь своим капитанaм. Несмотря на надвигающуюся смерть, Луффи, Робин и Фрэнки довольно спокойны. Затем Ло говорит Луффи, что наступило время для контратаки. Начать Контратаку: Пираты и Дозорные против Цезаря Клауна и Верго Брокеры Нового Мира продолжаюсь наблюдать эксперимент, удивляясь тому, что Цезарь смог поймать столько известных личностей. Среди наблюдателей также есть Юстасс Кид и Киллер, которые собираются заключить альянс с Хокинсом и Апу. Однако Кид и Апу быстро начинают ссориться, и Хокинс выходит. Киллер говорит, что капитанам следует обсудить все спокойно, если они надеятся на союз. На Панк Хазард Ло начинает контратаку. Он просит Фрэнки поджечь корабль неподалёку, чтобы создать дым, а затем рассказывает, что заменил некоторые кандалы из кайросеки в лаборатории на обычные, и поэтому он освобождается. Он меняет сердца Смокера и Тасиги обратно, прося их о помощи в обмен на эту услугу. Смущенная открытым топом Тасиги соглашается сразу, тогда как Смокер отказывается. Она затем ему говорит, что есть вещи, которые важнее гордости, добавляя, что они могли тут погибнуть. Не видя иного выхода, Смокер соглашается на условия. Ло телепортирует группу в лабораторию и открывает двери, чтобы туда смогли попасть дозорные, и все происходящее очень пугает людей Цезаря, обнаруживших, что Мугивары, Ло и Смокер с Тасиги сбежали. Снаружи оставшиеся Мугивары продолжают бежать от Синокуни. Санджи, Зоро, Кинемон и Брук едут на драконе, пока Нами и Усопп сидят на Коричневой Бороде. Группам удалось снова объединиться и добраться до лаборатории, но двери начинают закрываться. Кинемон и Зоро разрезают стальные двери, позволяя Коричневой Бороде ворваться внутрь. Все достигают лаборатории в одно время. Луффи говорит, что все на месте, так что пора действовать. Дозорные с G-5 ругают Зоро и Кинемона за создание дыр в дверях, ведь газ теперь легко сможет проникнуть. В то же время Брук использует свою астральную форму, чтобы посмотреть, что творится снаружи, и заявляет, что невозможно выйти нтуда и остаться живым. Дозорные пытаются починить стену досками и металлом, а также собираются арестовать Зоро, Санджи (в теле Нами), Нами (в теле Санджи), Кинемона, Брука, Усоппа и Коричневую Бороду, но их прерывает Луффи, который спрашивает команду, готовы ли они начать. Нами спрашивает Ло, может ли он перенести их с Санджи сердца обратно, и он соглашается. Затем навигатор бьет Санджи за то, что хотел посмотреть на её тело и снял пальто (хотя он сделал это, когда нырял в озеро). Кок замечает, что чувствует себя ослабевшим, и Усопп отвечает, что это из-за взрывного газа Цезаря. Затем Ло просит всеобщего внимания и говорит, что для выхода из лаборатории нужно найти дверь с надписью "R Building 66". Он даёт всем два часа и добавляет, что сделает кое-что на базе, чтобы она была небезопасной. Затем онИ разделяются: Кинемон отправляется за своим сыном, Зоро, Сандди, Нами и Усопп отправляются с ним, Смокер приказывает дозорным спасти детей, а сам идет за Верго, Луффи бежит к Цезарю, а Робин остаётся с Ло. Тасиги было приказа следить за Мугиварами и помогать всем сбежать отсюда. Усопп и Зоро обмениваются историями о том, как их победил Цезарь и Йети Кул Бразерс. Зоро говоорит, что нужно быть аккуратнее, и кричит Луффи, что "Новый Мир начинается здесь, и это не шутки". Луффи отвечает, что он будет внимательным, но затем использует новую технику Gomu Gomu no UFO и побеждает подчинённых Цезаря, мешающий пройти дальше в лабораторию. В то же время Цезарь, Верго и Моне смотрят эффект газа на мониторе. Пока Цезарь рад результатам, он замечает, что ни его заключенных, ни дозорных Не видно. Верго уверен, что они сбежали, и скоро один из подчинённых доложит об этом. Подслушивавший Чоппер спускается в коридор, веря в то, что с его накама все в порядке.' Он замечает, что на записке есть путь к поьегу. Он также узнал, как работают конфеты, и из чего они сделаны. Однако его уход замечает Моне. Цезарь понимает, что группа направляется к Воротам #66 в Здании R. Он приказывает закрыть пути между зданиями А и В, чтобы запереть всех внутри и дождаться, пока до них доберётся газ. Также по Ден Ден Муси он изъявляет желание продолжить трансляцию. Верго, понимая, что побег Смокера и Ло обернётся проблемами, лично отправляется за ними. Луффи уже бежит в Здание А, вырубая охранников. Он добирается до соединительного коридора, когда проход собирается закрыться. Ло и Смокер также прибывают туда, и Трафальгар понимает, что задумал Цезарь. На входе в лабораторию дозорные игнорируют предостережения Ло и пытаются схватить Мугивар. Брук, Зоро и Кинемон собираются атаковать их, чтобы им не мешали. Усопп, Санджи и Нами (позже к ним присоединилась Робин по приказу Луффи) все ещё сидят на Коричневой Бороде, проносящимся мимо дозорных. Бывший пират замечает дракона и не понимает, зачем он понадобился, в то время как Санджи объясняет, что он помог им сбежать, хотя тот и не умеет летать. Нами добавляет, что это довольно мило. Дозорные продолжают пытаться арестовать пиратов, и Ророноа Зоро собирается напасть. Появляется Тасиги и блокирует его удар. Зоро проходит мимо, а она говорит подчинённым, что им есть о чем заботиться, и нужно закрыть проход от газа. Дозорные соглашаются и бегут к дверям. Когда они сделали это, внезапно снаружи из пушки доносится выстрел, и он попадает в двери, позволяя газу ворваться внутрь. Некоторые пытаются задержать газ, наппавляясь к нему. Так собирается поступить и Тасиги, чтобы спасти своих людей, но Дозорные уносят её на себе, не давая вернуться к газу. Когда двери закрываются, они видят застывших товарищей. Цезарь видит происходящее на мониторе. Он заявляет, что не даст никому сбежать. Мугивары и Кинемон едут на спине Коричневой Бороды, в то время как дозорные бегут позади. Внезапно на них нападет дракон, только теперь более опасныЙ. Появляется Верго. Дозорные счастливы сначала увидеть его, думая, что он руководит перегруппировкой. Тасиги, зная, что он предатель, предостерегает своих людей отойти от него. Она пытается напасть на него, но он легко справляется с ней, и в бой вмешивается Санджи. Дракон атакует Коричневую Бороду и Мугивар. Цезарь планирует уничтожитЬ Здание В и впустить газ, который также погубит Верго.Луффи и Смаоер, вместе добравшиеся до Цезаря, врываются внутрь, и Мугивара бьет ученого усиленным Хаки вторым гиром, заявляя, что не позволит тому больше сбежать. Ползучая Опасность: Спасти Детей и Обогнать Убийственный Газ As Caesar reels from the punch, Smoker remembers that before Law freed him, he ordered Smoker not to touch Caesar since he still has his heart. As Smoker leaves to go find Vergo, Luffy begins the second round of their battle as Caesar recovers form the sudden attack. Caesar demands to know why Luffy is trying to capture him to which he explains his role in Law's plan. Caesar admonishes him, warning Law cannot be trusted but Luffy retorts that it is for him to decide. The two clash with Luffy landing a few solid hits. Caesar tries to suck the oxygen out of his enemy's surroundings, but Luffy manages to get out of range of the vacuum and attacks from a distance. Caesar reveals he has other methods of attack such as a flaming sword. Luffy manages to avoid the blade and prepares to finish him with a '''Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling. However Monet uses her Devil Fruit power to create a snow wall and protect Caesar. On her suggestion, Caesar abandons the battle and leaves hoping to locate Law, though promises he has a method to make guinea pigs out of Luffy and his friends.32 Luffy tries to pursue him but Monet gets in his way, claiming "Joker" will kill her if something happens to Caesar prompting Luffy to question Doflamingo's motivations. At the passage connecting A and B buildings, Sanji and Vergo begin fighting where Vergo cracked Sanji's bones during a connected attack. As the two continue, Sanji yells for the Marines to run as the room begins to go into lockdown and the gas is let in from the previous locked room. An emergency broadcast is heard from the D Building that Law is in the manufacture room of the SAD room much to the panic of Caesar and Vergo, with the latter stating it was what Law was after ever since he became a Shichibukai and that whatever he is planning will make a mess of the New World.32 As Law approaches the SAD tanker menacingly, the gate in the A and B passage closes to the horror of Tashigi and her subordinates who worry for Sanji. However he appears from above, alive and well, and even managed to save some Marines who could not make it through the gate. When asked about his leg, Sanji brushes off the question though in his mind he realizes he would have been in real trouble if he had continued fighting Vergo. Sanji questions the troops about him which Tashigi states he is no longer their superior before ordering the soldiers to search for the children.33 In the B Block, Vergo is revealed to have also escaped the gas and is now conversing with Doflamingo who is on the island, Dressrosa. After being informed of Law's betrayal, Doflamingo orders Vergo to destroy the SAD room and extinguish Law with extreme prejudice. All the while, a woman in a maid outfit known as Baby 5 tries to assassinate him with a variety of weapons that come out of her arms. Another subordinate knocks her away before Doflamingo uses his power to halt her attack. He closes the transmission telling Vergo, Monet and Caesar to be vigilant of Luffy since he wields Haoshoku Haki, that he will be sending Baby 5 and Buffalo as support and for everyone to return to Dressrosa when they have completed their missions.33 In another section of Block B, Brownbeard is trying his best to avoid the dragon that's chasing them as it spreads flames through the building. Nami, Usopp and Robin managed to weaken it with their attacks. When it attacks again, Kin'emon cuts through the flame blast before Brook and he defeat it together with sword strikes. However Brook notices that Kin'emon seems to have a personal vendetta against the dragon as if he wanted revenge, which Kin'emon claims is not too far off. As Brownbeard plows forward, the Straw Hats notice Chopper on a balcony above them but now in Monster Point and does now seem to be in control of himself. What is more he is fighting against some of the giant children to the bewilderment of his crew mates.33 In the second floor of Block B, a girl is finishing her examination and is told to go back into the Biscuits Room. However she asks about a child that went into the "Forbidden Room" and suddenly came back out a dragon, the girl naming the child as Momonosuke.33 One of the men tells her that Momonosuke is somewhere else, in a treatment room and requests her to keep it quiet.34 Meanwhile, Monet seals Luffy in a ten-layered snow hut. Luffy says that Monet can not defeat him in a battle, to which she agrees but states that there are other ways to win without having to rely on her fighting powers. She then suddenly hugs him and begins to weaken him with her powers, attempting to coax him into unconsciousness. Luffy, however, simply blasts through the floor with a Gomu Gomu no Jet Spear and falls into the basement. Taken by surprise, Monet tells him that unless he can fly, there is no way out of the basement.In Building B, Chopper in his Monster Point is trying to block the berserk children from the Biscuits Room, telling them that they must not eat the candy. However, Chopper is unable to fight without hurting the children and is beaten down before the Rumble Ball wears off. At this point, Brook, Kin'emon, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Robin come to the rescue, and Chopper informs them that he is trying to prevent the children from getting their candy with the assistance of Mocha, who is trying to protect the candy. Robin then uses her Hana Hana no Mi abilities to stop the children from entering the room. However, the children simply beat the giant hands down and rush to obtain the candy. Mocha tries to tell them that the candy is bad for them, and that they need to listen to Chopper. When she tries to flee to the exit, Monet suddenly appears, blocking the exit with a snow barrier. Monet then tells Mocha not to keep the candy all to herself and that she should share the candy with the other children.[34 In the SAD Room, Vergo shows up which Law attempts to use his Devil Fruit ability to retrieve his heart, but Vergo steals it back from him and brutally beats him to the ground by using his heart to immobilize the Shichibukai. Law manages to hit Vergo with a Counter Shock, but the attack is ineffective on Vergo. Vergo informs Law of the message from Doflamingo, "what a shame." Law then tells Vergo that he is the one miscalculation in his plan. Vergo then prepares to execute Law, but Smoker suddenly appears. Vergo says that he will kill Smoker, no matter what methods it takes, to which Smoker answers that they should finish the battle quickly, as he does not like looking at trash.34 Smoker and Vergo begin their battle with Smoker getting angry when he hears that Vergo harmed his subordinates. In the B-Block G-5 side, Sanji, Tashigi and her squad try to catch up with the others. But due to the fire from the dragon encountered earlier, the tanks in the building explode, damaging the walls and letting the gas in. A few of Tashigi's men are caught in it prompting Sanji to usher the remaining soldiers ahead. In the R Block on the secret floor, Caesar is monitoring this while assembling his men in the room. Caesar states that he does not like this room, as the room was originally Vegapunk's old control room.35 Caesar forms a plan to usher the intruders into the R room's first floor then open the shutters to the C and D room trapping them on all sides with the gas. He rallies his men with a false account of how Vegapunk was malicious in his experiments and he is trying to show that his gas has the power to be used for good. However, he is deceiving to them, and he reminisces in his mind during his days collaborating with Vegapunk trying to convince him of the gas and giant solider experiments, believing Vegapunk as well as Sengoku are soft for not attempting them. Eventually Vegapunk decided to dismiss him from the science council for such reckless experiments and ordered him to leave the facility. Caesar retaliates by detonating his bomb which led to the decimation of the island, ending the flashback.35 Снежная Женщина и Крошечный Дракон В то время как Санджи и Тасиги объединились, спасаясь от газа, группа Зоро сражалася против Моне, а Смокер сражались против Верго: всё происходило в части Б. Только Луффи не с кем не сражался, как он был еще в Мусоропомещении в части C, в который он упал. Там он исследует подземные области, и находит еще одного дракона и спрашивает, кто этот Дракон. К удивлению, дракон может тоже говорить, и также спрашивает, кто Луффи такой. The dragon identifies himself as Momonosuke and soon both Luffy and he get acquainted before he tells Luffy how his situation came to be. Unlike many of the kids there, he actually stowed away aboard the ship that was abducting kids from their homes and taken to Punk Hazard. The kids all acted friendly with him, however, due to his samurai upbringing, he shrugged off any help that was given to him, promptly starving himself for ten days. Eventually he reached his limit and explored around the lab, finding Caesar's control room or the "forbidden room" and an Artificial Devil Fruit in a glass case. He promptly busted it open and scarfed down the Fruit before he was discovered by the girl who had asked about him earlier. The two talked where she mentioned her desire to return to their parents. Caesar's men discovered the room was open and proceeded inside prompting the two kids to run. However the fruit's power activated in Momonosuke and turned him into his dragon form. He managed to scamper away before Caesar's men knew what happened.36 Luffy mentions that since he is a Zoan, he could change back to normal though he does not know how the process works. Momonosuke also mentions that he had overheard Caesar telling his underling Monet of how the giant experiment was unstable and that the kids will die in five years if they continue being experimented on. Naturally, Caesar did not care about the kids' fates and planned to abduct a new group of kids to continue onward deeming it an "unavoidable sacrifice". Momonosuke had tried to warn the other kids but wound up in the garbage disposal by accident. Hearing this angers Luffy and he vows to get out and help the kids. However Momonosuke collapses from hunger, Luffy tries to rouse him which somehow triggers a hallucination of Doflamingo in Momonosuke's mind. He has suddenly taken to the air heading upwards with Luffy clinging onto him as they leave the waste disposal.36 In the B Block Inspection room, Usopp, Kin'emon and Brook have split off from the group to find some Kairoseki handcuffs at the request of Robin, using Brook's spectral powers to help them. In the SAD room, Law recovers as Smoker and Vergo continue to duel to the death. Near the Biscuits Room, Tashigi and the G-5 Marines are still evading Shinokuni with Sanji taking the rear and kicking any stragglers ahead so no one will be caught in the gas. Finally in the Biscuit Room, Zoro's group has its hands full trying to stop the berserk children and fighting Monet. Robin is wounded by Monet, while she is trying to prevent the berserk children from attacking Mocha, prompting Zoro to engage Monet himself, ordering his crew mates to subdue the kids. With only twenty minutes left before the gas fills the whole B Block, Monet and Zoro continue their battle while Robin assures Nami and Chopper that she is fine.36 As Mocha continues to run from the berserk children, she has a flashback to Caesar lying to her and the kids children about their "illness" and how he had a son who also died from it, which is why Caesar wanted to heal the children. As she remembers her friend, Mocha pleads to the berserk children to go back to their normal dispositions. Между тем, в Бисквит Комнате Моне пытается напасть на Нами и Чоппер, но Зоро блокирует ее атаку и Нами выпускает тепловой шар, повреждая Моне. Робин, Нами и Чоппер пытаются снова остановить детей, но Моне блокирует все выходы из Бисквит Комнаты из снежного барьера. Моне затем превращается в страшную, демоническую "снежную бабу", захватив Чоппера и Нами в своё тело и почти откусывая их. Робин использует свои Хана Хана но Ми способности, вырастив руки на бедрах Нами и отрывает её и Моне друг от друга. Zoro then cuts down the snow barrier, allowing Robin, Nami and Chopper to escape from the Biscuits Room and to chase after the children. As Zoro and Monet continue to clash, Monet points out Zoro has only been blocking her attacks and not countering. Before she can act on this, Sanji with the G-5 Marines and Tashigi arrives at the Biscuits Room. Zoro and Sanji comically insult each other while the Marines then compliment on Monet's beauty at which she blushes at and even hiding her blush with her wings and buckling her legs. However, a suddenly enraged Monet then transforms in her monster form and attacks the Marines, biting a Marine's shoulder off. Tashigi counterattacks with a Haki imbued attack, injuring one of Monet's wings. She tell Zoro they managed to seal the room's entrance but know it will not hold for long. Tashigi orders her troops to find the kids while she declares that she will stay behind in the room and fight Monet.37 Sanji assures the G-5 men that, while he will not hurt women, Zoro is a different story entirely but Tashigi and he will be fine as they continue to look for the kids. He boosts the Marines morale, claiming that they will get praised by Tashigi, Nami and Robin if they accomplish their goal. Meanwhile Zoro gets mad at Tashigi claiming that she is getting in his way but Tashigi claims that, in addition to stopping Monet from going after her subordinates, she is staying behind because Zoro will not cut a woman basing her assertion on their first duel back in Loguetown. Zoro denies it but claims since Tashigi wants to fight Monet, sits down and permits Tashigi to have the battle. Thinking she assumed Zoro's "weakness", Monet becomes conceited and attacks Tashigi with a barrage of snow attacks. Eventually managing to wound Tashigi with a bite to the shoulder though Tashigi endures it as she knows she will lose her arm if she pulls back.38 Just when it seems Monet will finish her. Zoro cuts Monet in the cheek with Busoshoku Haki, causing her to let go of Tashigi. Asking if the two woman are satisfied and chiding Tashigi for being too slow, he approaches Monet admitting that there are things he will not cut before asking if she has ever met a wild animal that is guaranteed not to bite. Monet realizes he actually is going to attack her but is frozen in fear from his gaze to move. Zoro indeed cuts her in half but does not use Haki, thus she survives thanks to her Logia ability. However Monet is still too terrified from fear to pull herself back together properly. One half of Monet's body manages to get up and attempts to stab Zoro in the back. However, Tashigi interferes and finishes her off, finally defeating the snow harpy.38 Afterward Tashigi chides Zoro, rebuffing his claims that she had interfered in the fight before he had a chance to cut Monet. Zoro brushes her off telling her she can have credit for beating Monet much to her chagrin. The gas begins to seep in and, due to her wounds, Zoro is forced to carry Tashigi to catch up with the others, to which Tashigi is outraged at. She then tell Zoro to let her off when they reach her subordinates. However, she is distracted by Zoro's sword, Shusui and gets excited at seeing it, but Zoro is annoyed at it and tells her to stop it. Meanwhile, Chopper, Nami and Robin are doing their best to keep the berserk children from catching up to Mocha by having Chopper sedating them one at a time. Despite their efforts, Mocha finds herself cornered by a group of children who managed to get around the Straw Hat Pirates and the children attempts to forcibly get the candy from Mocha. Having no choice, Mocha puts the entire batch of candy in her mouth. Despite Chopper's pleas, she swallows the entire contents. The story goes into a flashback a few moments earlier as Chopper and Mocha were trying to barricade the door to the Biscuits Room.39 Chopper explains to Mocha about Caesar's deception and using the kids for his experiments and how if Caesar continues to use them, the children will die before they reach adulthood. Mocha remembers her friends promising to each other that when they get older, they will reunite and go on an adventure. The gravity of the situation becomes clear to Mocha but Chopper promises that he and the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates will save her. Mocha vows not to let any of the kids get the candy and runs off to guard the room just as the children burst in. Back in the present, Mocha begins coughing up blood, due to the serious overdose of the drug. The other children stop upon seeing her condition and unsure what to do now. As Chopper, Nami and Robin rush to Mocha, Sanji and the G-5 Marines finally arrive and begin subduing and sedating the kids. The Marines has Mocha moved to an examination room, to which Chopper is grateful for, complimenting Mocha on her bravery and hoping that he can save her.39 Meanwhile Luffy and Momonosuke emerge from a garbage chute in front of some of Caesar's men, with Momonosuke passed out and now being carried by Luffy. Luffy grabs one of the guards and demands to know where Caesar is. The guard tells Luffy that Caesar is in Building R, to which Luffy immediately sets off for Caesar's location.39 Уничтожение Панк Харда: Поражение Цезаря Клауна и Верго Brownbeard is then seen on the first floor of Building R, screaming at the door stating that he will tell his men Caesar's true colors. Caesar decides to go down to the first floor in order to deal with him. Brownbeard demands that Caesar give him back his men as Caesar asks what is wrong. A flashback occurs showing that Caesar left Brownbeard's men to die outside. Caesar states he has no idea where they are. Caesar's men begin to question Brownbeard about what he is doing, and then he reveals to them that Caesar called them guinea pigs for his experiment, but before he is able to do this, Caesar injects him with a muscle relaxant, which prevents Brownbeard from moving and slurs his speech. Caesar then quietly reveals to Brownbeard that he abandoned his men outside, and that him, their savior, was the one who caused the explosion that almost killed everyone four years ago. Brownbeard then attempts to attack Caesar, but Caesar dodges and orders his minions to shoot him.40 Suddenly, Luffy comes through the room and grazes Caesar with a Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun. Luffy then stands in front of Brownbeard in order to protect him, and remembers the kind words Brownbeard said about Caesar before. Caesar then orders his men to go back to the second floor, and Momonosuke recognizes Caesar as the one who experimented on the children. Luffy then questions Caesar as to what Punk Hazard really is, and Caesar reveals it to be the home of the underworld, where experiments take place, people die, and nobody will know.40 He tells Luffy that he knows nothing of the island and explains to him how futile everything he has done so far is, and reveals that the SAD is actually used to make artificial Zoan Devil Fruits called SMILEs. He tells Luffy that a Yonko was using these Fruits in order to build a mighty army. Caesar then tells Luffy that he is protected by these strong people, and that a person of his level will not be able to take them on at all. Angered at the scientist, Luffy punches Caesar, breaking his nose in the process, telling him that he has taken on guys like this many times; and the two begin the third and final round of their battle.40 Caesar warns Luffy again about just who he is dealing with before trying to attack Luffy again with Gastille, a gas burner attack. However, Luffy dodges and punches Caesar again. Meanwhile, Shinokuni is filling Building B, as the children run for the exit, along with Zoro and Tashigi.4041 In the SAD production room, Vergo defeats Smoker, though it is revealed that Smoker was only acting as a diversion so Law could retrieve his heart without resistance. Law then warns Doflamingo, who's been listening the whole time via the Den Den Mushi, that he cannot stay on top forever and that he is going to defeat Vergo, but Doflamingo tells him otherwise recounting an earlier instance where Law mouthed off to Vergo who gave him a beating that apparently traumatized Law. Just as Vergo covers himself in Busoshoku Haki and prepares to eradicate his former associate, Law bifurcates the Vice Admiral in half, as well as the entire island, asserting that he has destroyed the gears of the New World.41 Due to Law's attack however, the gas begins to flood into the building. Zoro and Tashgi manage to meet up with Nami's group and the G-5 Marines. Chopper finishes treating Mocha and has her moved as well. In the SAD room, Law has sliced up Vergo and hung his pieces along the railing. Vergo swears Law will regret this as he does not know of Doflamingo's past and tries to get Smoker to tell him the truth of the world. Nonetheless Law slices his head in half and taunts him before bidding "Pirate Vergo" farewell.41 In the first floor of Building R, Caesar sees the damage to his base and is quite upset over it. He orders his men to flood the room so the Shinokuni will power him. When they protest that over 100 of his minions are still in the room, Caesar finally drops the facade, yelling how they are all his guinea pigs and he does not care how many of them have to perish. The men are aghast at this outburst while Usopp, who was hiding, watches from one of the monitors. However a few of Caesar's men still remain in denial about Caesar's declaration, thinking it part of his plan against Luffy and open the vents. The gas flood in and Caesar begins to grow, ranting manically how a success his experiment was since two peaceful countries want to procure the gas and how he will become the king of the land of death.42 He then attacks his own minions with the Shinokuni, which Luffy becomes visibly enraged and appalled. He instructs Momonosuke to stay with Brownbeard, he heads down a passage which Caesar takes as him fleeing in cowardice. In the control room, Caesar's former subordinates are dismayed from realizing they have been deceived and betrayed. Usopp makes himself known demanding the use of the panel to assist his friends. The underlings taunt Usopp thinking his captain ran away but Usopp counters that Luffy is not one to surrender, no matter how hopeless the situation is and that in the end, even if Usopp wanted to run away, Luffy trusts his crewmates and that they are more than happy to return his fidelity. He goes on to state people like Caesar make Luffy angry and he will not stop until they pay. As he finishes this retort, Luffy is revealed to actually have gone down a corridor to gain running distance. He uses Gear Third, infusing Busoshoku Haki into his arms, and rushes directly at Caesar as both combatants prepare for a final clash.42 Caesar realizes he cannot win and tries to bargain with Luffy, stating he can become his subordinate. But Luffy hits him full force with his attack, the Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum, knocking Caesar through the wall and down a passageway leading outside. The brokers who are watching this are astonished by Caesar's defeat. Some even start putting in calls to their bosses about what happened, including Pekoms and Tamago. Meanwhile Usopp effortlessly defeats Caesar's men and manages to contact Chopper and leads his group toward his area. As they head in that direction, they meet up with a distressed Brook carrying a petrified Kin'emon. He explains when they were freeing some of the kids, the girl Momonosuke talked with, told the samurai about what happened to him. Believing the dragon they killed to be his son, Kin'emon tried to rush back to the area, hoping his willpower will get him through, which is how he ended up in the petrified state.43 In the second floor of the R Block, we find that Usopp has defeated Caesar's men chastising them for attacking him for no reason. Nami's group meet up with Luffy's as does Zoro's and Sanji's. With the whole building now filled with gas, only Gate 66 of the R Block is the only means of exit. Smoker and Law arrive near a truck meant to transport SAD which Law intends to use for everyone to escape. However when told of what happened to Caesar by Luffy, an irritated Law sets off after him. Meanwhile a few moments earlier outside, Baby 5 and Buffalo have arrived via Buffalo's Guru Guru no Mi ability which he uses to make himself into a makeshift bi-plane.43 Baby 5 and he talk, it's revealed that she has the power of the Buki Buki no Mi, and that her earlier assault on Doflamingo was due to him destroying a city due to a guy she liked and that he constantly does this every time she takes an interest in someone. Buffalo also mentions how gullible she can be sometimes such as agreeing to fifty newspaper subscriptions, giving back more money that she borrowed, even paying for others shopping of which she has racked up a massive debt. The two reach Punk Hazard, with Buffalo using his spinning power to blow away the gas, just in time to see Caesar come flying out of the building and hit the nearby tanker.43 They call Doflamingo who quickly orders Caesar to be retrieved, stating as long as he has him, SAD can still be produced. Baby 5 and Buffalo go to do so but notice something else on the tanker, a robot, which is revealed to be the Franky Shogun, who likewise notices the two above him. Franky opens fire upon the pair, hitting Buffalo. Baby 5 returns fire with her gatling gun, but Franky is unharmed by the attack and instead throws his shield at them. Baby 5 transforms into a sword, and Buffalo cuts the shield in half with her. Baby 5 turns into a missile and is propelled towards Franky, creating a huge explosion. Caesar, meanwhile, wakes up and realizes with glee that he still has Smoker's heart.44 Back in Building R, the Straw Hats are waiting for their remaining friends to arrive before leaving the island. When Brook, Chopper, Kin'emon, and Mocha finally arrive, everyone piles into the railcart to get away from Shinokuni. Elsewhere in the facility, Monet, still conscious, calls Doflamingo, who tells her to detonate a weapon that would destroy the entire island and leave only Caesar alive.44 link=|1x1px| Baby 5 and Buffalo arrive at Punk Hazard. После Инцидента: Выполняя Обещание и Доставка Ультиматума Вернувшись на поверхность танкера, Бейби 5 вновь взрывает всё своей атакой. Но Фрэнки не был затронут, и сразу же продолжает сражаться. Цезарь замечает, что они пришли, чтобы спасти его и принял решение об отмене договора с сердцем Смокера, которое было дано ему Ло. В комнате продукции SAD, которая идет вниз, Дофламинго звонит Верго, извинившись перед ним, и поблагодарил его за его упорный труд, на что Верго странно улыбается. В тележке Момоноскке плачет над состоянием отца. Однако, прежде чем Луффи успел утешить его, взрыв сотрясает здания, и Ло отмечает, что взрыв произашёл в комнате SAD. Обломки начинают падать на беглецов, первый упал в передней части тележки, который Луффи, Зоро и Санджи удалось сбить в сторону. В здание С, Моне чувствует тоже, но знает, что это не будет достаточно, чтобы уничтожить остров. Она готовится, чтобы нажать на кнопку взрыва, тихя говоря последнии слова к Дофламинго. В этот момент Цезарь наносит удар в сердце, но Смокер не чего не чувствует, а вместо этого, Моне падает и погибает. Смокер спрашивает Ло почему Цезарь думал, что у него его сердце и воспоминаниях показывается, что Цезарь дал ему сердце Моне, а Ло ему своё, как страховка, что они не предадут друг друга. После того, как Ло победил Смокера он просто дал сердце Цезарю сердц Моне, который думал, что он дал ему сердце Смокера. Тележка скоро достигнет выхода. Между тем Пираты Донкиота заметили, что их капитан ушёл с Дресс Розы и летит через океан направляясь к Панк Хазарду став серьёзным, беспокоясь, почему Моне не ответила на его вопрос. Увидив, что Бейби 5 и Баффало все еще живы и до сих пор на острове, он говорит паре, что он будет там в ближайшее время. На острове, Фрэнки продолжает сражаться с Бейби 5 и Баффало.Последнему удается повредить Фрэнки Шогун кинув Бейби 5 в виде косы. Но он отвечает, стреляя уменьшеный версией Гаона Каннон, Генеральский Каннон, в обоих. Таким образом он отбрвсывает их прочь, но они встают, хотя были тяжело ранены, и упоминают Цезаря, которого Фрэнки заметил только в этот момент, рядом с танкером. Лабораторные беглецы, наконец, достигли выхода, и Ло определяет членов Пиратов Донкихота. Отвечая на вопрос Луффи являются ли они его друзьями, Ло холодно заявляет, что они их враги. Seeing themselves outmatched, Buffalo and Baby 5 retrieve Caesar and attempt to make a quick retreat. Law prepares to stop them only for Nami and Usopp to offer to do it themselves. Nami creates an enormous thunder cloud above the pair which shocks them with a lightning strike. The attack knocks out Baby 5, however Buffalo and Caesar are still conscious but knocked out of the sky. Caesar pleads with Buffalo to protect him. However multiple projectiles fired by Usopp quickly take him out. Caesar tries to escape alone but the last projectile turned out to be Kairoseki handcuffs which quickly negate Caesar's abilities and render him unconscious. With this the Donquixiote members are defeated and fall into the ocean. Law proclaims the first step of his agenda has been completed. Meanwhile out on the ocean, a mysterious figure awakens, muttering to himself that he is headed for Punk Hazard. Back on the island, everything settles down and the group get to work on recovering. The Marines draw a line in the ground to separate the pirates from the Marines though Luffy ignores this to converse with Brownbeard who is decided to give himself up so he can receive treatment from Caesar's poisons. Caesar, Buffalo and Baby 5 have been fished out of the water and chained up. Franky and some of the Marines begin fixing the tanker which was damaged during the batle. Though a bit of panic sets in when Brook accidentally drops Kin'emon, thinking he has killed him. However this only breaks the shell covering him and he revives from his petrified state much to the surprise of everyone. Momonosuke, who somehow managed to switch to human form, greets him happy he is alive. Chopper meanwhile confronts Law thinking he is harming the kids, but turns out he was operating on them to get the poison out of their systems and they're fine. They question Chopper if Mocha will be okay as she still has not woken up, but he confirms that she will be fine. thumb|210px|Мугивары и Морские Дозорные прекращают драться и пируют с бывшими подчиненными Цезаря и детьми. Tashigi comes by to take over looking after the kids and sending them home which turned out to be a request from Nami. When questioned by Usopp why, she tells him the reason is because her being a pirate would only complicate matters if she attempts doing so herself to which he agrees, also mentioning she feels safe around female Marines due to the fact her foster mother, Bell-mère, was one. Meanwhile Sanji has fixed a stew which he got from Newkama Land. He serves Momonosuke first as he had heard he had not eaten in days. The boy is reluctant at first, but Kin'emon, grateful to Sanji, convinces him it's alright. Soon the kids, the Marines and what left of Caesar's former subordinates all gather around to eat. Law tries to convince Luffy that they will need to move but he instead throws a party to his bewilderment. As everyone enjoys themselves, a few of Smoker's men tell him that they got the "killer" gases weakness out of Caesar and are going back into the island to rescue their comrades. Law comes over to which Smoker comments he is amazed Law kept his word, though wonders what he is using the Straw Hats for. Law queries he wonders who's using who, as he thinks back to when he made the alliance with Luffy in order to defeat Kaido. A flashback then occurs to the event. When Law reveals he is after Kaido, Luffy accepts, saying his goal is to defeat all the Yonko (as long as the one is someone other than Shanks). Law claims that their goals coincide, but Luffy shouldn't underestimate them, for even with his plan and their alliance, their chances in defeating Kaido is only about 30%. However, Luffy accepts his offer regardless of the disadvantage. Back to the present, Law tells Smoker that he is planning on heading to Green Bit with the Straw Hat Pirates. The children are getting ready to leave the island on the tanker with the Marines. The Marines then draw up a line and tell the pirates not to cross the line, as they are pirates and therefore, a stain on humankind. The Marines continues to insult the pirates, and Nami tells Chopper that Vegapunk is going to help permanently cure the side effects of the poisoned candy. As the Marines keep scorning the pirates, the children want to express gratitude to the pirates for helping them, but cannot because the Marines are trying to prevent the children from doing so. Tashigi then angrily yells at them to stop harassing the kids, saying that "it is disgraceful". The Marines explain why they are deriding the pirates; if they do not, then they will admire and respect the Straw Hats, despite the fact they are pirates much to Smoker's annoyance and Tashigi's amusement. thumb|left|210px|Дэн Дэн Муси и отделённые головы Баффало и Бейби 5. Meanwhile, Doflamingo is crossing the sea, as he notices a raft. The raft holds the decapitated heads of Baby 5 and Buffalo (having being cut off using Law's ability) as well as a Den Den Mushi. Baby 5 and Buffalo apologize for their failure in retrieving Caesar Clown, but Doflamingo tells them to relax, as they were doing as he ordered. The Den Den Mushi then speaks up, revealing to be from Law. Law tells Doflamingo that he has Caesar, and it is time to conduct business. Doflamingo laughs and tells him that he does not do business with kids, and warns Law not to mess with him. Law ignores the threat, and tells him that he should be more worried about Kaido, Doflamingo's prime trading partner. If Kaido learns that Doflamingo cannot produce any more Smiles, then he will have to suffer the consequences. A terrified Doflamingo panics and asks what Law wants in exchange for Caesar, to which Law tells him to resign from the Shichibukai before the next day's newspapers' release. Law mockingly states that this will mean the admirals from Marine HQ will then be free to hunt him down like every other pirate. He then goes on to say if the next day's newspapers have the news of Doflamingo's renunciation of his title, Law shall contact him again, but if the newspapers do not have the report, then Doflamingo best take care of himself. He then drops the call, leaving Doflamingo enraged. Back on Punk Hazard, some of the G-5 Marines put on the protective suits and head into the island to retrieve their friends, revealing that the suits were meant to shield from the gas, and Caesar, knowing this, had tricked his subordinates into taking them off. However the gas is still a danger as those frozen are still inhaling the poison and will still die if not cured in time. Smoker is then seen talking to Brownbeard and allows him to go into the gas to retrieve his men, though warns that he intends to arrest them. He and his group then come across the headless bodies of Baby 5 and Buffalo, and the Marines are not sure what to do with them. However the Marines see two objects flying towards them which is revealed to be Baby 5 and Buffalo's heads which land roughly back on their bodies. But what is even more shocking, Doflamingo flies down, enraged. He quickly displays that he has Haoshoku Haki, knocking out the majority of the forces and attacks the rest using some kind of invisible string, demanding to know where the Straw Hat Pirates and Law are. Smoker refuses to give up their location and lies, knowing that Doflamingo will not let him live anyway, he further provokes the Shichibukai referring to him by his underground alias name, Joker. Doflamingo comments on him knowing too much and then attacks him. Meanwhile on the ocean, the Thousand Sunny is sailing down a "Sea Slope" away from the island. Brook asks about the Mini Merry II to which Franky explains he had found a sea passage away from the research laboratory and moved the ship to go pick it up. It is then revealed that the group is heading for Dressrosa as per Law's plan which Kin'emon seems to already be familiar with. Luffy informs the rest of the crew about the alliance he formed with Law's crew and his intention of dethroning the Yonko. Also with them is Caesar who they have dragged along who continues making threats against them. Law explains that the Yonko have spheres of influence all over the New World but are underground so as not to attract the Marines' attention. One of their most trustworthy brokers is Doflamingo who uses the alias Joker so no one will suspect him. He is also the biggest supplier to Kaido of the Artificial Devil Fruits, SMILEs, which is why Law wanted Caesar kidnapped and destroyed the drug SAD to decrease Kaido's battle power. Their objective now is to get to Dressrosa and destroy the factory where the SMILEs are being manufactured to cripple Kaido further. Kin'emon also wishes to head to the island as a friend of his is being incarcerated there. Back on Punk Hazard, Smoker has been beaten and about to be killed by Doflamingo who says he will find the Straw Hat Pirates and Law without his help. Just as he is about to strike the killing blow, Kuzan suddenly shows up and halts him, stating that Smoker is his friend. Despite Kuzan's presence, Dolflamingo makes to kill Smoker anyway but is quickly frozen by Kuzan's Devil Fruit ability. However he manages to break free as the ice hadn't reached his heart. Seeing nothing to gain from engaging Kuzan, Doflamingo takes his leave, but not before questioning Kuzan what he stands for due to rumors he had heard. Kuzan does not answer him and calls for a medic. Doflamingo collects Baby 5 and Buffalo and departs. Only then does Kuzan state that even though he is not enlisted in the Marines anymore, he never completely trusted the World Government and that he can still make a difference outside the Marines. Smoker inquires about how he knew of Punk Hazard as it's top secret, worrying that he's doing business with the criminal underworld but Kuzan tells him he has not changed. He also warns Smoker to advise Sakazuki to keep an eye on Doflamingo as he poses the biggest threat to the Marines and also requests the G-5 Marines promise not to reveal he was there. Out on the sea, the crew is taking a breather. Usopp and Chopper worry furiously about Doflamingo coming to attack them. Kin'emon nearly gets into a duel with Zoro thinking he had robbed Ryuma's grave due to him having his sword, the Shusui, on him. Momonosuke is revealed to be taking a shower with Robin much to the envious anger of Sanji, Brook and Kin'emon. When they confront him over it, Nami punches all three for their supposed bullying. Gaining their ire even more when he uses his childish nature to get Nami to hug him (and giving the three a rather lecherous look in the process). As the night goes on, most of the crew (Luffy, Zoro, Brook, Nami, Robin, Law, Caesar and Momonosuke) sleep while others (Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Sanji, and Kin'emon) stay up looking after the Sunny. Morning comes and a News Coo delivers the paper which indeed reads that Doflamingo abdicated his position as a Shichibukai as per Law's demands as well as his royalty of Dressrosa. However, there is also a picture of Luffy and Law and an article stating their alliance much to the crew's surprise. Also in the paper is news regarding Kid, On Air and Hawkins Pirates alliance as well, though Law is unconcerned with it. He then explains his next phase of his agenda to the crew. On Dressrosa, the people of the island are confused and in an uproar over the news of their king's sudden resignation while Doflamingo is in his office reading. Law's Den Den Mushi rings which he then answers. Влияние на сюжет * Трафальгар Ло появляется впервые после таймскипа, за время которого он стал Ситибукаем, и получил награду 440 000 000. Был назван его Дьявольский плод, Опе Опе но Ми. Он также показал, что являлся бывшим подчиненным Донкихота Дофламинго. * Именно в этой арке образовываемся альянс между Монки Д. Луффи и Трафальгаром Ло против Кайдо. * Трафальгар Ло рассказывает о Преступное Подполье. ** Рассказывается, что Донкихот Дофламинго является очень могущественным брокером преступного мира, используя псевдоним "Джокер" и большую часть незаконной торговли проводит в Новом Мире. Также показано, что Вице-Адмирал Верго является членом экипажа Дофламинго. Кроме того, выявлено, что большая часть сил Дофламинго располагается на Дресс Розе. ** Выявлено, что некоторые Пираты Биг Мам являются брокерами преступного мира, тогда как она сама финансировала проекты Цезаря. * Впервые после таймскипа появляется Кудзан. * Зоро, Санджи, Донкихот Дофламинго, Трафальгар Ло, Верго, Смокер и Тасиги показали владение Хаки. Тасиги также показала владение около одного вида Рокусики. * В этой арке, впервые упоминается прошлое Донкихота Дофламинго, когда Верго пытается предупредить Трафальгара Ло. * Выявлено четыре члена Пиратов Донкихота: ** Моне, съевшая плод Юки Юки но Ми. ** Бейби 5, съевшая плод Буки Буки но Ми. ** Баффало, съевший плод Гуру Гуру но Ми. ** Вице-адмирал Верго. * Донкихот Дофламинго отказывается от поста Ситибукай , а также отрекается от престола Дресс Розы. * Появляются до сели неизвестные брокеры Преступного Подполья, смотрящие трансляцию Цезаря Клауна на Панк Хазард. * Мы узнаем о месте боя между Акаину и Аокидзи, им оказывается Панк Хазард. В результате остров стал наполовину огненным, наполовину ледяным, поскольку эта дуэль навсегда изменила климат. * Раскрыто больше информации о Докторе Вегапанке. Он использовал Панк Хазард в качестве места для исследований, где придумал искусственных драконов, которые теперь населяют остров. Цезарь Клаун - его бывший коллега, соперничавший с ним и пытавшийся доказать, что он лучше в создании оружия массового поражения. * Показаны различные секретные эксперименты Мирового Правительства. Один из них - создание великанов, над чем работал Цезарь, используя детей в качестве образцов для исследования. по слова Ло, Мировое Правительство пытается создать великанов для своей армии на протяжении нескольких сотен лет. * *Мы увидели больше Суперновичков после таймскипа. По словам Коричневой Бороды, они вызывали беспорядки в Новом Мире, и вместе с Чёрной Бородой были названы "Худшим поколением" пиратов. * Раскрыт альянс между Юстассом Кидом, Бэзилом Хокинсом и Скретчмен Апу против одного из Ёнко - Шанкса. Также мы впервые увидели их после таймскипа (включая Киллера) и узнали новые награды: у Кида - 470 млн белли, у Киллера - 200 млн белли, у Хокинса - 320 млн белли и у Апу - 350 млн белли. * Мы впервые видим Коричневую Бороду после таймскипа и узнаем его награду в 80,060,000. Теперь у него вместо ног - задняя часть аллигатора, благодаря способностям Ло. * Выясняется больше информации про базу G-5. Одни из главных членов подразделения: Вице-адмирал Смокер, Ярисуги и Вице-адмирал Верго, который знает более трёх форм Рокусики. * Раскрыто больше информации о Дьявольских Фруктах. Оказывается, можно создавать искусственные плоды. Также выясняется, что если владелец фрукта умирает, его фрукт возрождается в ближайший к нему, как и фрукты Смайли. * Выясняется, что Ророноа Зоро, Санджи, Донкихот Дофламинго, Трафальгар Ло, Смокер и Тасиги владеют Хаки. Также Тасиги знает по крайней мере одну форму Рокусики. * Упомянут Цезарем Клауном подпольный брокер по имени Джек. Позже он был введён в Арке Дзо и оказался правой рукой Кайдо. * Победа Луффи над Цезарем привела к охоте Пиратов Биг Мам за учёным, поскольку последний обманул Ёнко * Немного рассказано о стране Вано. По рассказам Брука, это закрытое королевство, которое не связано с Мировым Правительством и Морским Дозором. Введены два самурая: Кинемон и его сын Момоносукэ, которые присоединяются к альянсу пиратов, чтобы добраться до Дрессроуз. немного проскользнула связь между королевством и Кайдо. В Арке Дзо раскрыто, что Момоносукэ является сыном не Кинемона, а свергнутого и убитого короля страны Вано. * Мы узнаем, что искусственные фрукты поставлялись через Дофламинго Кайдо для создания самой огромной и сильной армии, состоящей из пиратов с фруктами типа Зоан. Прочее *Эта и Арка Острова Рыболюдей являются единственными известными арками в аниме, имеющими равное количество эпизодов по сравнению с главами. Примечания Навигация по Арке Навигация по сайту en:Punk Hazard Arc es:Arco de Punk Hazard Категория:Арки One Piece